What You Do For Family
by ThatOneGuy17
Summary: When the most important person in Oliver's life is kidnapped, he has to control himself. Otherwise, he will lose the one thing he can't survive without.
1. Chapter 1

**This story has been in my head for awhile now, and I would really like to see what kind of feedback I get on it. This is going to take place after 2x09, so Oliver is calling himself the Arrow, trying to stray from killing, wears a mask, and Roy is Mirakurued, but not apart of Team Arrow yet.**

 **Anyway, let's begin.**

It was early in the morning, and Thea was restocking the Verdant, when she heard the main door open behind her. She turned around to see a brown haired man in his early twenties enter the Verdant.

"I'm sorry sir." Thea began. "But we're closed."

The man smiled. "Oh, I'm not here to purchase any... refreshments, I'm here to discuss some business."

Thea then walked over to him, curious by what he meant.

"Are you an investor?" she asked. "Because if so, my family's not too bad when it comes to money."

He continued to smile. "Aren't you a little young to run a bar?" he asked.

"God. You sound like my brother."

"Well, he does sound like a smart man." he said, getting closer to Thea. "But then again, if he were smart, he would've kept his loved ones safer."

"Wha..." Thea was about to ask, but was interrupted when he injected her with a needle.

Thea felt this and tried to resist, but failed and immediately fell backwards, unconscious.

The man then turned to one of the cameras, waved, and dragged Thea out of the bar.

 _Arrow Cave_

Oliver walked into his base of operations, and seeing John and Felicity, he began to speak.

"I think we're going to need to make some improvements on the bike. It just doesn't feel fast enough to..."

Oliver stopped when John and Felicity turned around with worry and concern all over their faces.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"Well, this guy came into the club earlier, and started talking to Thea about the business, but she said that she didn't need help..." Felicity began, unable to stop herself.

"Felicity." John said, getting the blonde to stop.

"I'm sorry." she apologized. "It's Thea, she's been taken."

Oliver's eyes widened, and concern appeared on his face.

"What?" he asked in disbelief. "How? Who?"

"He came into the club, talked to her, then drugged her and took her with him." John explained.

"As for who." Felicity said, rolling over to the computer and bringing up his picture. "Marcus Somerfield. 23. No immediate family. Moved to Starling four years ago. Lost a job after Sionis Industries let him go last year."

"Do you have an address?" Oliver asked impatiently.

"6457 Fawn Court." Felicity answered.

Oliver then ran out of the Arrow Cave, putting his hood over his head.

 _Marcus's Apartment_

Marcus was just sitting on the couch, when the Arrow came through the window, and pointed his bow at him.

"Marcus Somerfield. You have failed this city." he yelled.

"At least I didn't fail to protect my sister." Marcus replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Oliver said, trying to throw Marcus off.

"Don't act stupid Ollie." Marcus said standing up. "I know it you under that hood. Why do you think I kidnapped her? For your money?"

Oliver then let go of the arrow, having it fire, and barely miss Marcus. Oliver then pulled out another one, and clearly aimed it at his head.

"Where is Thea?" Oliver asked.

"Oh sure. I'll just tell you where she is after going through all the trouble of catching her." Marcus said sarcastically. "If you want your sister back, you're going to have to do what I say."

"Or I could kill you."

Marcus chuckled. "I thought the vigilante is trying to avoid killing."

"I'll make an exception."

"Even if I believed you, I know you wouldn't do it while Thea's life depends on mine."

"What do you mean?" Oliver yelled.

"If I die, or I can't get to Thea within an hour, a fire will start where she is, and she will burn alive."

Oliver shook his head. "I don't believe you."

"Then fire that arrow. Call my bluff, see if your darling little sister makes it out alive. Do it. Do it! DO IT!"

Oliver then lowered the bow, he couldn't take that chance.

"Good boy. If you behave, not only will I insure that Thea eats tonight, I'll give you a gift."

"The moment I find her, I'm going to kill you."

Marcus chuckled. "Cute. But let's focus on the here and now. Tomorrow night, there is going to be an illegal gun deal. I want you bring me the money and the guns. If I don't have them by midnight, Thea dies. And if I even think that your IT girl or bodyguard is following me, she dies."

Marcus then picked up a suitcase.

"Well, looks like I'll be moving." he said. "I'll text the location of where to meet me."

Oliver just stared him down with his 'You're going to die soon' stares.

"That's all, you can go." Marcus told Oliver, but the older man didn't look like he was leaving. "That wasn't a request hoodie. Go!"

Oliver had to resist the urge to punch and/or kill him, and do as he asked.

 **Well damn. Oliver's being blackmailed and can't do anything without killing Thea. If you enjoyed, review, fav, follow, check out my other stories, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I actually didn't get too much feedback from the last chapter. If this continues, I might end up scraping the story. But we'll see what you think of this chapter.**

 _Arrow Cave_

Oliver just laid against a table, processing what just happened.

"Oliver?" Felicity asked worried.

"You okay man?" John asked.

"A man kidnapped my sister because of me." Oliver said.

"Hey man, it's not your fault." John said, trying to make his friend feel better.

"Yes it is. If I hadn't put on that hood, Thea would be safe and sound."

"There's nothing you can do to change that. But you can work to make sure she returns well and alive."

Oliver got up and turned to Felicity.

"Do you have anything for Thea?" he asked.

"Well, I did consider tracking him to wherever he was holding her. But after what he said about trying to find her..."

"Be as discreet as humanly possible." Oliver ordered. "I don't want to risk her life anymore than I have to."

"But about your mom?" John pointed out.

"I called her and told her Thea's traveling with a friend." Oliver stated.

"And what about his demands?"

Oliver took a moment before speaking. "I'll have to play ball for now. But I won't do anything more than was is completely necessary."

John sighed. "I hope you're right."

 _Docks_

The next night, the gun deal Marcus was referring to was beginning.

"You got the dough?" one of the thugs asked.

The other group opened a briefcase to reveal stacks of bills in it.

"Now where's the guns?"

One of the thugs pulled out a machine gun, and was about to hand it off, until an arrow hit his hand.

"It's the vigilante!" one of the thugs cried, while he and the rest pulled out guns and started firing at Oliver.

Oliver began to run, while firing arrows at the thugs, and before too long, they were all on the ground unconscious.

Oliver then picked up the cases full of money and guns, and left the scene.

 _Rooftop_

Marcus was standing on a rooftop, doing nothing but looking at his phone and starting into the city. Until he heard two thuds come from behind him. He turned around to see Oliver dropping the cases with the guns and the money.

"You have what you want, now let my sister go." Oliver demanded.

Marcus went to inspect the two cases and when he was done, he stood up and faced Oliver to reply with.

"Not just yet."

"I got you..." Oliver began, extremely pissed off.

"I said that if you got me the money and guns, I'd make sure Thea doesn't starve and I'd give you a gift. I didn't say a thing about letting her go just yet."

"I am going to..." Oliver began to threaten, getting closer to Marcus.

"Touch me, and Thea will regret it." Marcus shot back, causing Oliver to stand down. "Good boy. As for your gift." Marcus then pulled out a laptop. "With this, you'll be able to keep an eye of Thea from her predicament." Oliver's eyes widened at this revelation. "But don't try to have miss blonde trace it, I'm way ahead of you there." Marcus then put the laptop in Oliver's hands. "We'll talk more later."

Marcus concluded, taking the cases of guns and money and walking away.

 _Arrow Cave_

The moment Oliver arrived, he went straight to the table, and opened the laptop to see his little sister in a poorly light room.

"How did you get that?" Felicity asked, seeing the video stream.

"Marcus gave it to me." Oliver replied. "He's refusing to release Thea until I do more of his 'chores' for him."

"And you're just going to submit?" John asked.

"No. But I can't be the reason Thea dies either." Oliver stated.

"I could try to trace the signal." Felicity suggested.

"No. Marcus already said he made so contingency. But did you find anything new?"

"Um..." Felicity stuttered.

"I'll take that as a no."

 _Unknown_

Thea was laying back in the corner of whatever room he was holding her in. Tear stains showed on her cheeks, and she was shaking due to the cold and her fear.

She then heard a door open, and saw the man who kidnapped her walk in with a tray of food.

"Hey." Marcus began. "Sorry if you're feeling a little uncomfortable, but I got some food for you."

He then put the tray in front of Thea.

"Why are you doing this?" Thea asked fearfully.

Marcus sighed. "I need your brother's help. I want revenge on certain douche, but I can't do it without him."

Thea scoffed. "Oliver's not exactly known for being able to help in those matters."

Marcus smiled as he got closer to Thea.

"Oh you poor stupid little girl. You really have no idea who he really is do you?"

Thea tried to lean back further into her space, but Marcus kept leaning towards her.

She then did the only other thing that came to mind. She scratched the side of his face with her nails, and ran to the door.

But before she could make it, he grabbed her arm and threw her into the wall.

He then raised his hand and slapped her across the face harder than anything she has ever experienced.

Thea held the side of her cheek in pain, and tears were once again forming in her eyes. Even more so when Marcus put his hand around her throat, and pushed her against the wall.

His face was then right besides her, and he spoke.

"I'm actually find it kinda hot what you just did."

Fear ran throughout her entire body.

"You're sick." she stated.

He then put his nose against he cheek and smelled it.

"Probably." he replied, letting her go. "If I were you, I'd eat. Especially considering that you might not eat for awhile."

Marcus then turned around and left the girl alone in her prison.

 **And that's all folks. Review, fav, follow, I always appreciate the support, and I love seeing what people think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now I am going to give this another chance and write a couple more chapters and see what kind of feedback I get.**

 **I don't like warnings (because I feel that they spoil what's going to happen), but I will say this.**

 **Warning: This chapter is going to get dark.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter, let's begin.**

 _Verdant_

Marcus sat by the bar, when Oliver walked up to him and took the seat next to him.

"This is how you get in touch with me?" Oliver asked.

"What can I say? Whenever I need you, all I have to do is take a little ride to your sister's bar." Marcus said cocky. "I do have a question. What's going to happen to the bar if Thea doesn't return?"

Oliver didn't answer, and proceeded to speak.

"I saw the live stream of my sister. I saw you hit her." Oliver stated, struggling to restrain himself.

"To be fair, she clawed my cheek and tried to escape. So I would say it was like 50% self defense."

All Oliver did was give Marcus a death stare.

"How did you figure out I was the Arrow?" Oliver asked.

"Last year, the vigilante came just mere days after Oliver Queen returned from an island. Of course when you were charged, they were later dropped. But then after the Undertaking, the vigilante returned just a few days after Oliver Queen returned to Starling. People could call it a coincidence but I don't believe in them, so I did some of my own investigating into you, and sure enough, I was right." Marcus explained.

"And what is you endgame? What is it you really want from me?" Oliver asked.

"We're getting a little ahead of ourselves." Marcus stated. "For now, you should be focusing on phase 2 of my plans.

"And what is 'phase 2?'"

Marcus smiled. "The people selling the guns you stole for me work for man named Roman Sionis. Now that the deal's been compromised, he'll send one of her lieutenants. I believe his name is Austin Newport. You will find him and do whatever it takes for you to discover Roman's whereabouts."

"And after that?"

Marcus chuckled. "What comes after 2 Oliver?"

Marcus then got up, and turned around preparing to leave.

"Don't worry. If you play nice, Thea will be safe and sound."

 _Arrow Cave_

"Alright, I've looked into Roman Sionis, and I found some things." Felicity stated. "His street name is Black Mask, and he is rumored to run a large illegal guns and drugs market, but no evidence was ever brought in against him."

"Why would Marcus care about him?" Oliver asked.

"Because Marcus worked for his company. Or at least the front for his real business." Felicity answered.

"That's not a reason, that's just a connection." Oliver stated annoyingly.

"I'm sorry, it's just..."

"Don't be sorry, be good." Oliver said pissed off.

There was a moment of silence before Oliver spoke up.

"I'm sorry. It's just that..."

"We know." John said, knowing the stress Oliver's under. "But if Marcus wants you to find where Black Mask is from Austin, how are you going to do that?"

Oliver then picked up his bow.

"I have my ways." he said before preparing to suit up.

"Oliver." John said, stopping the archer. "I know Marcus has you in an impossible situation, but if you're planning on torturing this man for Sionis..."

Oliver then turned around and interrupted him.

"If Austin Newport is working for this Black Mask, then I highly doubt he is some saint who goes around donating to starving children in Africa."

"Maybe, but he's still a human being that you are going to put through hell not for justice or the city, but for someone who wants revenge on his boss."

"No. I'm doing it for my sister."

"If you're going anything for Thea, then so something she can be proud of."

"This crusade was never to make my sister proud John, and I'm not backing down."

 _Unknown_

Austin woke up to find himself hanging upside down.

Terror ran through his face, especially when he looked straight ahead to find the Arrow.

"Austin Newport!" the Arrow yelled. "You have failed this city."

"Please, I'll tell you anything." Austin pleaded.

The Arrow then walked up to Austin and asked.

"Where can I find Black Mask?"

"I... I... I can't say. He'll kill me."

"You should be more worried about what I'll do."

Austin snickered. "Then you haven't met Black Mask yet."

The Arrow then lifted his bow and brought it down on Austin's guts.

Austin screamed in agony and the Arrow spoke again.

"Fun fact, if I keep doing this, I should be able to cause internal bleeding, which could kill you without spilling a drop from the outside of your body. If you want to stop that from happening, all you have to do is tell me where Black Mask is!"

"If you think a little internal bleeding is going to frighten me, then you don..."

Austin's statement was interrupted when the Arrow grabbed his arm, and broke it.

Austin once again screamed in agony.

"There are plenty of bones to crush, unless you tell me where Black Mask is."

"I..." Austin began, unsure what to say.

Then the Arrow grabbed his other arm and was about to break it, until Austin stopped him.

"Gotham!" he yelled. "He's at his factory it Gotham."

The Arrow then let go of Austin's arm.

"That's all you had to say."

The Arrow then began to leave the scene.

"Hey! You can't just leave me here!" Austin yelled.

 _Arrow Cave_

Oliver walked in to be greeted by Felicity.

"I've got something." she stated, getting Oliver's attention. "So I used the traffic cameras as discreetly as I could to follow him to a warehouse Northeast of Starling."

"That's got to be where he's keeping her." Oliver stated, running out.

 _Warehouse_

Oliver walked into the warehouse to see no one there.

The only thing in sight was an old TV in the middle of the warehouse. Oliver walked up to it to see a recording of Marcus playing on it.

"Bad, bad, Ollie." Marcus stated in the recording. "Now Thea pays the price."

Shock appeared on Oliver after hearing that.

 _Arrow Cave_

Oliver ran in to his hideout, directly to the laptop of Thea.

"I'm going to assume that you didn't find Thea." Felicity said.

"It was a decoy." Oliver stated. "Marcus knows and is preparing to do something to her."

 _Unknown_

Thea woke up to see a blight light in her eyes coming from the only door in her cell.

Marcus entered and went straight up to Thea.

"What are you doing?" she asked standing up.

Without any response, Marcus sent a punch directly into Thea's stomach, causing the girl to cry in pain.

"Your brother doesn't seem to care much about you." Marcus said. "So I think I'll have my fun with you."

"Please." Thea begged with tears in her eyes.

"Nah." Marcus rejected, raising his hand and slapping her hard on the face.

He then started sending one punch after the other to her. Some hit her face, some her sides, and some her stomach.

Eventually Marcus got tired and stopped.

But then he grinned as something came into his mind.

"Take off your shirt." he ordered.

Thea shook her head. "No."

"Take it off before I get even more angry."

Tears fell down her cheeks as Thea did as she was told.

"Now your pants."

"Please..."

"GET THEM OFF!"

This startled Thea so much that she took the off in a hurry.

She was then left wearing nothing but her bra and underwear.

Marcus then walked up to Thea, who began to back away until she hit the wall.

He was right in front of her face, and Thea was terrified of what he might do next.

But he stopped and back off.

He turned to face the camera, smiled and spoke.

"That's something to think about Ollie for next time."

He then left the cell, leaving an almost completely naked and traumatized Thea alone crying.

 **If you were triggered by this scene, I did give a warning to this at the top. Do you think Oliver should do what Marcus demands, or try to risk it and put Thea in even more danger? Say so in the comments and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
